Hammy & Stella
by Gipdac
Summary: When Hammy & Stella start a love affair, things go wrong...
1. Chapter 1

Hammy and the others sat around, watching TV.

Hammy glanced at Stella & Tiger laying together, and cursed under his

breath.

He was in love with Stella, but how could he tell her when she was going to marry Tiger?

Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys was on TV, and everyone was loving it.

Hammy had no idea was would happen later...

Hammy was hot, and jumped into the pond to cool off.

Then he heard the scream.

Stella had been bathing in the pool, and Hammy hadn't known.

Stella shouted at him,"Get out!"

"Sorry!"

"Its okay, but please leave."

"Stella, there's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I think I'm in love with you."

Stella just stared at him.

"Please leave."

"Stella, I..."

"I told you to leave."

Hammy felt tears swell up in his eyes, and he left.

Unknown to him, Stella had tears in her eyes, too.

Hammy sat in a tree, crying.

I'm so stupid, he thought to himself.

"Hammy?"

Hammy turned around, and saw Stella behind him.

"What do you want?"

"I'm sorry I was so upset earlier."

"I don't blame you."

"Hammy, don't be so hard on yourself."

"I ruined our friendship, didn't I?"

"Of course not!"

Hammy just sat there.

Stella, in an effort to make him laugh, walked in front of him.

"Don't be so upset. Its obvious I'm what every guy wants."

Hammy laughed.

Stella sat down next to him.

"Hammy, you did nothing wrong."

"Yeah I did."

"No. You didn't."

Stella saw more tears form in Hammy's eyes, and he leaned his head up against her chest.

Stella patted his back lovingly.

"Its okay, Hammy."

Hammy looked up at her, and kissed her.

Stella didn't know what to do. She didn't want to hurt him more, but she was already engaged to Tiger.

Hammy stopped, and said,

"I'm sorry."

Stella looked down at him, and the thought in her head told her she had enjoyed it.


	2. Chapter 2

Stella realized she was in love with Hammy at that moment.

She looked down at him again, and kissed him, surprising Hammy.

But, she didn't stop, and slowly layed down, with Hammy on top of her.

"What about Tiger?"

"I don't know. But I don't want this moment to end so soon."

They wrapped their arms around each other, and kissed each other multiple times.

"I love you, Stella."

"I love you too, Hammy."

Tiger walked to the pond, wondering what was taking Stella so long.

He looked around, but couldn't see her anywhere.

Tiger became worried, and looked everywhere.

Then, he heard moaning.

Tiger followed the moans, until he came to a tree. He climbed up it, and saw Hammy & Stella having sex.

Stella then saw him, and then Hammy saw him, too.

Tears formed in Tiger's eyes, and he ran off back to the hedge.

Hammy & Stella knew they were in trouble...

When Hammy and Stella got back to the hedge, everyone stared at them.

Stella spoke up.

"Uh...Hi guys!"

Verne walked up to her.

"How could you do something like that?"

"Its not what you think."

"Then what happened?"

"Uh...Hammy was choking on a nut and I was giving him CPR?"

"Liar!" Tiger shouted.

Verne glared at her.

"How could you have sex with Hammy? He's easily half your age!"

"I'm in love with him."

Hammy then spoke up.

"And I'm in love with her!"

Then, they kissed right there in front of everybody.

Tiger growled in anger, and charged Hammy, who was full of fear.


	3. Chapter 3

Hammy snapped out of his fear, and began to run.

Tiger chased him, and Stella went after Tiger.

"Tiger, STOP!"

Tiger turned around, just in time to see Stella punch him in the face.

Tiger fell to the ground, and Hammy ran behind Stella.

"Look here you big puff fucker, leave us alone, or you're going to be in major pain! Got that?"

Tiger growled.

"No."

Stella punched him again, this time in the stomache.

"GOT IT?"

"...Fine."

"Good."

Stella and Hammy walked off.

The two walked back to the log, and everyone continued to stare at them.

Stella glared at all of them.

"Got a problem?"

Everyone looked away.

Tiger sat in anger by the pond, imagining beating Hammy up.

How dare he steal my future wife from me! he thought.

Tiger then grinned. He had a plan.

Hammy and Stella layed together, sleeping, when they heard someone scream.

It was Tiger. He was in trouble.

"Serves him right," Stella said.

"We can't just leave him out there," Hammy said.

"Fine. We'll go see what's wrong."

Hammy, Stella, and the others went to where the scream came from, when something grabbed Hammy.

It was a cat, and then everyone realized they were surrounded by them.

Tiger appeared.

"Bring the squirrel to me."

The cat obediently brought Hammy over, and Tiger punched Hammy in the stomache. Hammy cried out in pain.

Stella shouted at Tiger.

"YOU BETTER LET HAMMY GO, OR I'LL MAKE YOU SUFFER MOTHER-FUCKER!"

Tiger glared at her.

"Stay out of this."

Stella watched in pain and horror as they beat up Hammy.


	4. Chapter 4

The cats dropped Hammy's now unconscious body to the ground.

Stella's face was covered in layers of tears.

Then, she attacked.

She gassed the other cats holding her, and they ran. Then, she jumped Tiger.

Tiger scratched her back, and Stella slammed her knee between his legs, making him cry out in pain.

Tiger then punched her in the face, and knocked her against a tree.

RJ and the others struck, but the other cats grabbed them all, preventing them from helping Stella or Hammy.

Stella looked up in anger at Tiger, who glared at her.

"Mother-Fucker."

Tiger kicked her side, knocking her out.

Stella woke up, and saw that she was in the log.

Her friends were with her, and she saw Hammy's unconscious form next to her.

Tiger was staring at her, and she then noticed the other cats blocking the exits.

"You should have married me," he said.

"I hate you."

Tiger growled in anger, and pushed her up against a wall.

"Fool," Tiget said.

He dropped her, and walked over to Hammy.

"Stay away from him, you monster!"

Tiger ignored her.

Stella somehow managed to jump onto his back, and bit into his neck.

Tiger roared in pain, and tried to shake her off. RJ & the others than attacked the other cats, and began beating them.

Stella stabbed her claws into Tiger's side, leaving small red holes and making Tiger cry in pain again.

Tiger then shook her off, and Stella ran up a tree to escape.

Tiger followed her up the tree, and cornered her at the edge of a branch.

Stella could see him breathing heavily from his wounds, and knew he was weak.

Tiger charged her, but in a surprising few seconds, Stella jumped over him, and pushed him off the branch.

Tiger meowed in terror as he fell to the ground with a thud.

Stella looked down. He was dead.

Stella crawled down the tree, and to Hammy's unconscious body.

Tears poured down her face, and she wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm so sorry, Hammy. I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from hurting you."

No response.

"I love you, Hammy. I love you so much."

Stella kissed him, and felt him move.

Hammy woke up, and looked at her weakly.

"I love you too, Stella. And I forgive you."

Tears of happiness poured down Stella's face, and she kissed him hard and long, not going to ever let him get hurt again.

The other cats had been chased away, and they didn't come back. Everyone finally accepted Stella & Hammy being togeth-

er, and they later got married. Nothing would ever stop their love.

END


End file.
